First Snow
by Destined Love
Summary: The snowfight od the century........who will win? O.o


Keket and Malik ventured outside hand in hand. The blizzard had left a thick blanket of deep snow outside.

"There is so much snow!!! " said Keket laughing

She walked (more like waded) into the front yard. The snow was so deep it was up to her waist. Keket laughed,

"Look!!! I have no legs!!! "

Before Keket could turn around to look at Malik a clump of snow hit her in the back of the neck. Keket staggered forward two steps and leaned against a tree. She turned around to see Malik and his Yami standing on the front porch. They were both stifling laughter.

"Good shot." said Marik chuckling

Malik began to laugh at Keket, "What's wrong you don't know how to play???" "Why you dirty little oomph." Keket was cut off as an avalanche of snow fell off the tree and buried her. This made Marik and Malik burst out into hysterics.

"Are- he he you- ha ha ha ok- ha ha ha- Kek- ha ha Kek- ha ha Keket?" asked Malik between laughs

Keket popped her head out of the snow. Her face was red from the cold and she looked really angry.

"I'm ok." said Keket, who was trying to control her anger but was failing, "Now, GET ME OUT OF HERE YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING INGRATES!!! --"

Malik walked over to her still laughing. He pulled Keket out of the snow,

"Sorry Keket I know you don't like to get laughed at but you are hysterical. ;" Keket mumble something about payback but Malik didn't hear a thing.

"Hey." said a blonde haired teen "Wat's all da commotion?"

Keket looked over to where the voice came from,

"Jounnici!!!!" cried Keket

Keket ran over to Jou and hugged him. Malik looked at Jou with an evil death stare. WHAT, mouthed Jou to Malik. Jou hugged Keket back,

"Hey wat's up?" He said pulling away while watching Malik's jealous eyes "Long time no see."

"Nothing much is really happening...besides the fact that Malik is trying to bury me alive in the snow." said Keket

"O.o Now why would he do that." asked Jou

"Never mind." said Keket sighing Something hit Jou in the back of the head and he fell face first into the snow. Malik laughed at Jou as he quickly got up and turned around. Yugi was standing there laughing, his giant violet eyes shining,

"Ha! I got you Jou!!!"

Jou looked like he was plotting something; he picked up some snow and chucked it at Yugi. But at the last possible second Yugi side stepped and the snow hit Honda. Now Keket, Malik, Marik and Yugi were laughing at Jou and Honda. Ryou and Anzu pulled into the drive way and got out of their cars the same moment that Honda charged Jou. "AAAHHHH!!!!" screamed Honda

Honda got Jou in a head lock and the whole gang laughed as Honda shoved Jou head first into the snow and packed it down hard. Anzu and Ryou blinked.

"Uhh what's going on?" asked Anzu

"Anzu must you be so dull witted?" asked Keket

"We're having a snowball fight you dolt!!!" Jou pulled his head out of the snow imprisonment.

"Hey I'm free!!!" He exclaimed

Nesa clamored out of Ryou's car yawning only to get a snowball shoved down her throat. She coughed and spit out the snow and looked in the direction the snow came from. Anzu stood smiling.

"ANZU YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!!!" said Nesa picking up some snow.

While Nesa killed Anzu with white washes and snow balls Keket was white washing Yugi. Yugi's puzzle began to glow and Yami appeared looking pretty fierce. Keket looked up and laughed nervously,

"Umm Hi Yami."  
  
Malik climbed up the tree and made some snowballs. Now no one could get him. Yami hit Ryou in the face with snow and Ryou fell. The millennium ring began to glow and Bakura tackled Yami.

"Now you shall get a white wash you have never experienced. It will be so bad that you'll want your mommy." yelled Bakura as he shoved Yami into a snow bank.

Some how Jou had lost his shoes and had to run around barefoot. He helped Yami out of the snow who laughed at Jou's bare feet. Nesa hit Anzu over the head with an ice brick and she was out cold. Bakura was another story; he had ended up on the roof. His hikari hit him with a snow ball which hit him too hard in the wrong spot. And Bakura fell of the roof on top of Nesa.

Malik was laughing so hard he fell out of the tree on top of Honda. Honda woke up from being out cold and noticed his pants were gone.

"Hey."

Jou stood across the street waving Honda's pants like a flag yelling,

"Hey Honda nice undies! Did your mommy buy them??"

Honda looked down at his boxers with the duckys on them,

"Heyy. You are going to get it Jou!"

Honda ran across the street and Jou bolted. People stared out the windows of their cars at Honda as they drove by. Back at the house Anzu had her head submerged in a snow bank. She pulled it out and looked down. Her skirt was gone. Anzu screamed and jumped into her car. She had enough of this snowball fight. She turned the car on, put it in drive and drove off.

"So you run when you can't handle the AAAHHHH..." Nesa was cut off as Keket tackled her and gave her a good white washin'.

Nesa rolled Keket over and stuffed snow in her mouth. Keket sputtered out the snow and looked at Nesa only to see her head stuck in snow. Keket laughed and got up. Marik swooped in and stuffed snow down Keket's shirt. Malik got mad because his Yami had invaded Keket's 'personal space' so he tackled him. Only when the neighbors stepped out of their house and threatened to call the cops did every one stop. Bakura picked his hikari up off of the snow while Yugi shook his Yami awake. Malik helped Marik up and every one went home.

"Hey I forgot where's Jou and Honda?" asked Malik

"Oh Jou ran off with Honda's pants and Honda went after him." said Keket laughing

Malik and Marik followed Keket inside and Keket made steaming mugs of hot chocolate for all three of them.  
  
THE END


End file.
